New York State of Mind
by maraudettee
Summary: "Henry likes to play matchmaker" "Hook and Henry makes quite the team" New York Serenade spin written before the actual episode Ratings may increase
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is something I've worked on for a while and actually finished long before watching last night's episode but I couldn't bring myself to publish it because you know - insecurities - but I've been wanting to post something for a while and this will do I guess... But the episode OMG *dyingalloveragainwhisltcollapsinginfeels* *clears throat* SO this is how it turned out and while I know this is not how it actually happened this was my take from seeing the spoiler pictures and with the new episodes coming up I guess it will be more canon from now on but not entirely because I already have a few chapters finished and a plot line worked out...**

**And on we go.**

* * *

Killian took a deep breath, quickly running through ideas in his mind on how to pursue the Lady Swan next.

The kiss had obviously not been a success. He still cursed himself badly over that one.

The sky over New York City was starting to darken above him, indicating that yet another day had gone by, another day of which he had accomplished nothing. But he hadn't planned his 300 year long course of revenge without learning patience and he was not going to start running out of it anytime soon. It wasn't like he hadn't known who he was up against or who he would hopefully soon be _pressed_ up against, preferably against a wall or maybe a bed - and that was not why he was here.

He had known how hard it would be to get her to trust him, curse the seven seas, he wasn't even that sure of that he had managed to do it the last time around. The lass was stubborn, he'd give her that.

She sure could kick hard too.

He flinched at that particular part, though it hadn't hurt nearly enough as having her reject him while clearly not regaining any memory any time soon.

Despite those rather _unfortunate _happenings, he still couldn't bring himself regret it. Being able to touch her or just seeing her after such a long time was never something he could or would for that matter regret.

He had first thought of waiting outside her door with the knowledge that she her boy would have to leave the house at some point, but quickly deciding against it since it probably wouldn't be that good of a new impression. Instead, he'd positioned himself on a bench in a green area not far from her house hoping to get a hold of her and try again sometime soon.

So far he hadn't been quite so lucky.

He'd been casually walking around the neighbourhood a few times, trying to accustom himself to this incredibly massive madhole. There seemed to be thousands of those vessels he once had gotten run-over by and all it's inhabitants we're constantly giving him the looks and sometimes even going as far as crossing the road to avoid him. He didn't take any offence in that however, at least not until he had spotted Emma with Henry to being one of them.

She had stopped in her tracks, seeing him at the same time he spotted her, a panicked expression spreading over her delicate features before dashing off in the complete opposite direction much to her son's bafflement. He remembers how the poor lad had looked around, also immediately spotting him in the sea of people before being dragged away by his mother. For a second Killian could have sworn that he something flash in the eyes of the boy. Curiosity? Or as far as recognition? But he probably shouldn't let his hope stray too far just to be so harshly crushed in the means of a second.

His heart swelled with pain over Swan's rejection all over again and Killian leaned forward and groaned into his hand.

He looked down at the small piece of paper in his hand. He had to deliver this to her somehow.

"Sir?" He jolted back up, not believing his eyes when no other than Henry was standing in front of him. He looked much taller now, up close, grown up, but it was with no doubt him.

"Henry?" The boy looked startled but quickly recovered.

"Have we met? Before I mean?" He asked tentatively, shuffling on his feet. Killian couldn't contain the wide grin spreading across his face.

"Aye, lad. I do believe we have." He should have known that getting the boy to believe would be much easier than getting Swan to, the lad had the sodding heart of the truest believer after all and a case of memory loss shouldn't take away that.

Henry searched the pirate's face curiously, looking for something it seemed.

Killian stared back at him, patiently waiting and hoping that something would click. He didn't dare say anything that could perhaps break the look of concentration on the lad's face.

When a long silence followed he decided to take a leap but didn't even get to open his mouth before the boy spoke again, stumbling over his own words.

"I've been having these flashes. With you and my mom and lots of other really familiar people. There was this jungle and –"

The poor guy stopped to take a breath not really looking at him anymore.

"-smoke? It was all purple and than a woman tried to stop it and she was crying and everybody was crying-"

The boy looked back at him again.

"Is it real? Is this real?" From whatever the boy could possibly have said, Killian hadn't at all expected him to be so blunt."

"Is what real?" He pressed on.

"The flashes? This life? Ever since last year I've had this feeling of something being...just off."

"Yes, it's real."

Henry looked a bit taken back for a moment.

"So you believe me? It doesn't sound...odd?" Killian shook his head, genially smiling now.

"It sounds very real to me, lad."

"Henry!" A light voice filled the air and in to time at all Swan was running towards them, her breath slightly hitched, blonde strands of hair bouncing against her back with every step she took and was she wearing a _dress_ under that red coat? He would have never thought to see his Swan in anything other than what her world seemed to call 'jeans', princess or not, but he was certainly not complaining, letting his eyes roam over her body.

"Henry! You cannot run away like that again without telling me first, do you hear me?" Henry smiled sheepishly at her.

She then turned to Killian with an apologetic smile which quickly transformed into a horrific expression. The effects he had on her.

"YOU." She didn't sound pleased to see him in the slightest. Ouch.

"Hello, love." Henry looked between them curiously with a carefully masked face.

"You two know each other?"

An incredulous 'NO' was heard as the same time as Killian spoke again. "Yes."

Emma shook her head and blinked a few times, trying to get a hold of herself and get away from the weird stranger as quick as possible.

"I'm sorry, I really don't have time for this right now." _Or ever._ She was likely thinking.

Taking another deep breath she turned around to face Henry, kneeling before the kid, which wasn't at all necessary seeing as they we're nearly the same height anyway, and stroking his hair out of his face affectionately.

"Henry, I want you to go and wait by the car, okay? I will just be a moment."

Henry's gaze shifted between his mother and the pirate seemingly wanting to protest but ended up nodding before running off to the busy street nearby.

Emma smiled softly at her son's retreating back before turning around to glare a the leather-clad man in front of her.

"Well, now that we are alone love I should probably tell you how absolutely ravishing you look in that dress."

Emma took a threatening step forward, completely ignoring his last comment.

"Listen closely, I have no idea what you want from me or what you are doing here but let me make something clear _stay the hell away from my son._" With that said she swiftly turned on her heels, _gods she was wearing bloody heels_ and stalked away towards the direction Henry had previously run off to.

Hook stood shocked for a moment, only a moment, before quickly hurrying after her. There was no way he would let her get away that easily when he had spent the last two days not being able to track her down at all.

"Swan!" She didn't stop, didn't even hesitate in keeping on walking.

"Swan! Would you be so kind to hold the bloody hell up?"

He heard her let out a deep breath, visibly seen in the cold air, stopping but not turning around. Stubborn lass.

"I have no intention of hurting you or the boy, I just need you to believe me to _trust_ me." He spoke slowly, emphasizing each word while taking steady steps towards her stilled form, coming to rest standing right in front of her.

_"Try something new darling, it's called trust._" She stared up at him, a panicked expression overtaking her features. What the hell? Pushing him away, she quickly regained her previous pace and disappeared behind the trees leaving Hook standing alone in the midst of the park.

* * *

I tried writing a longer chapter but it just wouldn't let me, for which I am really sorry for. Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up! :) Reviews makes me smile**

* * *

After having dropped Henry of at one of his friend's house for a sleepover, not that they'd get much sleep mind you, Emma had gotten back in the cab and went straight to the restaurant Walsh had insisted on going to. Looking up at it now, it certainly was a bit too fancy for her taste and not a place she and Walsh would normally go to, but tonight he'd been really set on this place, talking about how the reviews were really good and how it would promise a very special night.  
Well, maybe this was what she needed to get a break from things. Strange, incredibly attractive things that had a tendency of showing up in her life far too often in the past few days.  
Feeling a shiver run through her, she pulled the coat tighter around her and went inside, immediately being addressed by a waiter standing at the entrance.

"Would you like me to set up a table, miss?" She smiled and shook her head.

"No thanks, I'm waiting for someone." The man bowed slightly, which made her want to snort, but she didn't, thank god.  
Retreating to welcome a couple who had just entered the dimly lit room he left her with another polite smile.  
Another cool breeze of air filled the room when the door opened yet again and Emma was happy to see that it was Walsh coming through this time.

"Hey."

"Hey, Emma. You look beautiful as always." He said, looking her up and down appreciatively. She smiled softly, though not really feeling all that affected by his words.

"Table for two?" They both looked up to see the same waiter who had greeted Emma before standing before them.

"Yes, please." Walsh said and put a hand waist, leading the both of them after the waiter.

* * *

"Emma Swan, will you do me honor of being my wife?" _Please, someone tell me this is not happening._ She swallowed and stared at the ring in the little box that was being held out before her.

"I-" How dared ask her this question in public, in a very romantic lit room surrounded by happy, awed couples no less. Her heart was beating, no _banging_, loudly in her chest, threatening to hop out in any second. Walsh smile fell slightly at her lack of response and looked around in uneasiness at the surrounding guests which had now gone back to their own meals, sneaking glances at the ongoing scene every once in a while.  
Emma could not do this right now. On top of having a weird stalker following her around, _kissing_ her for just the heck of it while going on about her long lost parents she could really not do this right now. Didn't she deserve a nice, quiet, dramaless evening out? Or now that she thought about it, a nice quiet evening at home sounded a lot more appealing.

Walsh cleared his throat awkwardly and went back to his seat, trying to catch her eyes to try and read her mood or something. Good luck, with that buddy. No one ever has. Except Henry maybe. She was suddenly struck by a vision of the deepest blue eyes. _What the hell?_

"Look, Walsh I –"

"No, Emma you don't have to explain. If you're no ready then... At least now you know where I stand. Where do you?" So much for not explaining.

"I – We've only known each other for a bit less than a year. I didn't know we were even thinking about this." She made a swift move with her hands, carefully avoiding the M-word.

"Yes, Emma a year. That's a pretty long time." She made to response again but he interrupted her with a defeated sigh.

"You know what? I think I need to go to the bathroom. Excuse me."

"Walsh-" He disappeared through the doors and Emma rested her head in her hands, avoiding the open stares from the other guests not looking back up until she heard Walsh slump back into his seat.

"I'm sorry about before I just – YOU." The strange leather man sat back in a leisurely position, having taken Walsh's seat, eyeing her with a masked expression.  
How the hell had he followed her here? She did not need to deal with him now too. Making the swift decision to grab the biggest looking knife on her right side she continued in a harsh whisperer.

"You can't just show up like that! If you don't walk out right now I swear I'll-"  
Do what? Stab him with a knife? Not likely. If people weren't staring before, they certainly were now.  
The guy had instinctively leaned back, eyeing the knife with most concern. Well, someone seemed to think she would. Her thoughts quickly left her when the guyliner and leather wearing man started laughing. A surprisingly heart-warming laughter. What was he playing at now?  
He looked up from the knife and to her face, an unmistaken glimmer of amusement flicking in his eyes. She frowned.

"You really do have a thing for that, don't you?" What was that supposed to mean?  
When she did not reply, his grin faded and he cleared his throat.

"I know we probably got on the wrong foot before and I may have acted somewhat stupidly..." He trailed of and she snorted out openly, causing him to quickly continue his little rant before she could interrupt.

"Look the reason why I'm here is that I'm here is that I need to talk to you and..." He hesitated, carefully watching her expression but when she didn't move to interrupt him or make another threat attempt with the knife, which she had loosen her grip on but still hadn't let go of yet, he continued, sounding a bit more confident than before.

"To talk to you and give you something." He reached down into one of the big pockets of the oddly long leather jacket, causing Emma to grip the knife more firmly again in case he was hiding a gun under there, which in turn really should not surprise her in the least.  
Instead he pulled up a neatly folded paper and placed it on the table right in front of her to look at.  
She raised her eyebrows in surprise. He responded with an encouraging nod towards the note and pushed it closer towards her. Keeping her eyes narrowed at him, she reached for the piece of paper and grabbed it, all the while not looking away from him should he try something.  
The corners of his lip turned up slightly at her clearly distrusting posture, but it looked more sad than amused.  
Written in a messy handwriting was what looked like an address located half across the city from where she currently was.  
She raised her eyebrows again, looking up from the note.

"What is this? Your house?" The stranger shook his head no.

"While I've been staying there for a few nights now, it doesn't belong to me, but to a shared friend." Emma was just about to open her mouth and again ask him what this was all about when he shushed her again and suddenly speaking in a hurried tone, looking around wildly.

"Please, you must go there. Your family needs you."  
Before she could yet again remind him that she didn't have a family, that it was just her and Henry, he had stood up and quickly disappeared through the doors.  
Sneaky bastard.

"Emma –"  
She started at Walsh's voice and crumpled the piece of paper in her hand, quickly hiding it from sight. She didn't really understand why, but the idea of him seeing the paper and perhaps asking questions put her at unease. Besides, she didn't want him jumping to conclusions.  
Who was she kidding? It was Walsh. The first thing she'd come to like about him was that he wasn't one of those over-protective jealous types, if she wanted space, he'd always give it to her.  
Then why, did she feel reluctant in showing it to him. It wasn't like she'd actually plan on going there.

"You alright? You look a bit shaken up?" Well, that was an understatement.  
She forced a smile. "I'm fine, Walsh, it's just – it's been a really long day and I –"

"You're not ready." He interrupted.  
She gave him a sad, tired smile.

"I'm sorry." Again he shook his head.

"Don't be, to be honest I didn't expect you to say yes, not right away at least. Hey –" He reached across the table for her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"We'll figure this out okay?" Emma smiled. "Now, though, what do you say about ditching the rest of this" he made a gesture the unfinished meal in front of them "and I'll drop you off at home?"  
How did she deserve this nice guy?

"Are you sure? The evening you planned was so" she searched for the right word before settling with 'nice'.

"Get your coat, I'll hail a cab as soon as I've paid for this." Emma smiled gratefully and pecked him lightly on the cheek before turning around, heading for the door.

The cold air was welcoming against her flushed skin and Emma took a couple of long deep breaths to clear her mind, looking around the busy street worriedly. The strange stalker was nowhere in sight.  
Sighing in relief, she pulled her coat tighter around her regretting her choice of clothing.  
The dress had been one of the first things she'd bought after arriving in New York the previous year. Something oddly calming about the rough material and it's lingering smell. She'd barely worn it, completely forgotten about it having stuffed it far into her closet only remembering about it a few hours ago and feeling somewhat pulled to it.  
She started when Walsh suddenly wrapped his arms around her from behind appearing out of nowhere but immediately relaxing when she recognized him.

"You scared me." Walsh grinned, shaking his head to the sides pretending to ponder deeply over this.

"Scarring _the_ Emma Swan, huh? Now that's something not every man write on his CW." He pressed a kiss to her cheek. Emma leaned into his touch, sighing deeply.

"Then you've probably not met all the men I've dated." She retorted smartly.  
Walsh chuckled behind her. "As long as I'm the only man in your life now, I'm more than fine with that." Emma cringed inwardly and prayed that he wouldn't notice her tensing up.  
Should she tell him about the kiss? It was probably for the better if she didn't, right? And it wasn't like she had intended or intuited it in anyway. He had just shown up from nowhere, claiming to know her and then stalk her like some lunatic creep, making her fear turning every corner knowing that he could be there lurking somewhere in the shadows.  
Yes, she was scared. She knew that she hadn't seen the last of him and the thought of him showing up anywhere, anytime scared her shitless. And Emma Swan did not do fear very well.  
Walsh released his grip from around her and went down the street, hailing a passing cab for them and Emma felt grateful. Truly grateful that she didn't have to ride the long way home alone. Grateful, that Henry was staying at a friend and wouldn't see her in this messy state.  
And maybe, just maybe having someone by her side through her life wasn't so scary if it meant that she would never have to be afraid of lurking creepers in the dark.  
Maybe, just maybe she'd say _yes_.  
But first there was a particular someone she had to make sure she never had to deal with again.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiii! So so sorry. Please don't kill me. Or be angry. *Killian puppy dog eyes*

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Emma was very thankful that Henry was still at his friend's house when she woke up the following morning. There was no way that she'd let him see her in this state, dark rings under her eyes and posture stiff, as if she was waiting for someone to jump up from behind her at any second – and in her own damn kitchen.

Emma frowned at the opened fridge, egg package in hand, the thought of her usual morning pancakes suddenly making her nauseous. With and absent minded nod she closed the fridge and downed the remaining of her cocoa before pulling on her coat to head out the door.

When she stepped outside the front door to her building she couldn't help to glance quick around her shoulder, just to make sure and not wanting to be caught off guard again. He wasn't there. Emma pressed her lips together in a thin line, not at all comfortable with the nagging feeling in her stomach. She'd rather just deal with him now and be done with it than having to look over shoulder every now and then throughout the day.

Yeah, she was done postponing this now. Biting her bottom lip she reached into her coat pocket where the address was still safely stuffed.

She raised her eyebrows at the carefully scribbled out text, seriously it looked like some medieval handwriting or something, pulling out her phone and then finding the address on google maps.

Huh. Only a few blocks from where she was. Emma didn't know if she should feel relieved that the cab ride wouldn't be too long so she'd still have time to pick up Henry at his friend's house at the promised time or if she should be nervous at how close her current leather stalker was living from her.

She decided not to dwell any longer on the topic.

A man got out from a cab just a few meters away from where she was standing so she hurried to get in it before the driver pulled away.

"West 12th Street, 207, please." Her voice came out slightly breathy.

She closed the door.

.

.

.

The house to which the driver pulled up at looked dreary. Emma thanked and paid him before shutting the door to the car and taking a few unsure steps toward the building. The neighborhood looked friendly enough. No mysterious men clad in black walking around but rather small children playing and dragging their parents along the street. Emma smiled softly as she spotted a boy who looked similar to which Henry had in that age.

It was for Henry Emma took a last reassuring breath, before stepping into the house.

The apartment she was supposed to visit looked vacant. There was no name tag next to the apartment number and Emma smirked. This was obviously someone in hiding. Any other would probably look past this, but after having hunted down numerous of shady people through the years Emma was not as easily tricked.

Deciding to not scare away whoever it could be that was inhabiting the apartment Emma buzzed all the buttons except the one she wanted to reach.

It was not long before the door buzzed open with a soft click and she hurriedly left the lobby as a female voice was heard "_Hello? Who is it?"_

Emma hurried up the stairs, grateful that the apartment in question was on one of the lower floors.

She rang the doorbell three times before looking around the corridor to make sure that no neighbor was watching. She hadn't come all this way to just go home just because there was no one home.

Actually, if she was being honest she preferred entering this way and not having too awkwardly having to talk with whoever could be living her. If anyone was living here, that is. From what she could tell it was vacant.

Which was probably the idea.

This looked to be the perfect place for a stalker-in-disguise to be living.

Emma removed one of her bobby pins from her hair, quietly thanking herself for thinking of wearing them that day, and then set to work. It was under less than a minute that the door swung up.

Emma stepped inside without bothering to close the door behind her, she wouldn't be staying here for long anyway.

The first thing she spotted with a quick glance around was the dream catcher in the window right across the room.

Emma's eyes widened. _What the hell? _She frowned as she reached the familiar item, narrowing her eyes to find some clue that it was not the one she once had.

It looked just as remembered it.

Against her will she could feel her eyes watering and she quickly blinked and turned away from the window decor. At a side table was an enormous stack of unopened letters causing Emma to frown. She staggered over there, taking the top letter and feeling a lump form in her throat as she read the name it was addressed to.

"_Neal."_

Emma's first instinct was to get the hell out of there, pick Henry early up at his friend and then leave town. How had he found her? Did he know about Henry? Was her stalker some sort of spy sent out to watch her and then grab Henry when he was by himself?

If so, why would said stalker tell her about this apartment, letting her know that he was working for the father of her child?

None of it made sense.

Emma put down the letter just in time to her approaching footsteps, immediately freezing in place and cursing her stupidity to leave the door open. When the steps came closer, she sprung into action quickly sneaking into the nearby room.

Emma's breath caught in her throat as she heard someone step inside the apartment and then closing the door.

She closed her eyes and pressed herself tighter against the wall now fully hidden behind a door and prayed that the advancing person would not notice her.

"Love?"

Emma's eyes flew open. Oh no. No, no, _no_. This was not happening.

She bit her lip in attempt to stop herself from breathing when she could hear him coming closer.

A moment later he entered the room and Emma had to concentrate very hard at standing completely still, not a sound escaping her. Apparently it was not enough because it was only seconds before he turned in her direction, sticking his head behind the door and blue eyes peering at her in amusement.

"What are you-"

Emma didn't hesitate for a second, her left foot coming up to kick him in the groin but unlike last time he seemed more ready for her attack and caught her foot in midair.

"Bad form, lass." She wriggled her foot in a desperate attempt to get free.

His hold of her was unsurprisingly strong and Emma's heart thumped hard against her chest. This was so very bad. She was alone in a vacant apartment, an apartment her stalker had told her to go to, and now the stalker and probably pervert had showed up and had her stranded against a corner.

For a moment Emma thought of screaming for the neighbors.

She didn't.

"What do you want? Why did you take me _here_? Are you working for _him_?" She asked when the man in front of her seemed to have no intention of speaking, just standing there watching her intently.

She shivered under his gaze.

To her surprise he released his holding of her leg and gently let it fall back to the ground, his right hand came up to close the door to stop her from fleeing (_dammit_) and then he backed away a step as if he wanted to keep a safe distance between them. Emma smirked.

"I need you to remember." The second he opened his mouth to speak Emma couldn't help but roll her eyes. His piercing blue gaze searched her eyes as he went on, searching for something. For a moment Emma could swear she remembered seeing those eyes before. She quickly discarded the thought.

"Disregarding what you might believe we have met before, you just don't remember. We parted almost a year ago when you had to take your leave with the boy."

"What do you want with Henry?"

His eyes softened at the mention of her son, understanding of her protectiveness crossing his features.

"I mean none of you harm, but I, your parents, _everyone, _needs you to come back."

Emma's heart clenched at the words. Truth was radiating from him, not a single lie escaping his lips – and yet she refused to believe any of it. This guy was clearly crazy.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, if that's what you're expecting." She crossed her arms over her chest to appear more intimidating. "Anything you want to say to me you have to say now, because I am _not _letting you near me or my son for that matter again."

She squinted her eyes at him expectedly, observing as he with an exasperated sigh pulled his hand through his hair.

"I told you everything you need to know, your parents are in grave danger and they need you to –" Emma opened her mouth to protest and say that she didn't have any parents (not that it was any of his business, but this was getting ridiculous) but the man quickly went on before she could cut him off again. "-I know none of this makes sense right now, but it will." He fumbled after something in that ridiculous big cloak of his and pulled out a weird looking bottle. "It will, if you drink this, it'll help you remember."

Emma gaped at him, he didn't seriously expect her to actually –

"Drink the thing the crazy guy just offered me? No thank you."

He sighed again. "Please, lass, try a new thing it's called trust." He appraised her closely as if he was expecting the reaction the words gave her.

_Try something new darling, it's called trust._

There it was again. Emma stared wide eyed at him. Encouraged by her speechless reaction he took a slow step forwards his face coming to rest mere inches from her. She could feel his warm breaths coming against her lips. God, he was so close. Inside she was screaming to get away from him and yet she did not dare to move or look away, challengingly meeting his eyes.

She knew those eyes. No human being could possibly possess a pair of eyes as brightly blue as his.

She swallowed, looking away, feeling vulnerable under his intense gaze.

"Take a leap of faith." His soothing voice was reassuring, his eyes shining hopefully as he offered her the purple vial again.

"I-" She was abruptly cut of as approaching voices was heard in the corridor and the man in front of her stiffened noticeably. He wasn't supposed to be here either, was he?

Unlike her, however he started acting in such a fast fashion she was momentarily impressed. He put a hand over her mouth to keep her from saying anything (which she didn't at all plan to do) Annoyed she glared at him. He spared her no glance, but kept looking at the door holding his breath as the voices was drawing nearer.

Looking back at her he motioned with his unoccupied hand in the direction of a wardrobe. She hesitated for a short second, giving him an unsure look.

"_Trust me._" He mouthed and she quickly got in and softly closed the door behind her. The space inside was...limited to say the least and Emma had curl up to fit.

The wooden doors were thick, but not enough to block out the noises in the room outside. She held her breath and listened intently as the door to the room opened and heavy footsteps entered.

"_What are you doing here, sir?"_

"_Hello sirs, is there a problem?"_

"_Neighbours called in for noise from this supposedly empty apartment, according to an anonymous source, the owner has been gone for over a year."_

"_Uh, yes. You see my friend is living elsewhere at the moment and kindly offered to lend me his place when I told him I was going to this city for a couple of days."_

Emma took a sharp intake of breath, there was hardly any oxygen left inside her hiding place. The police officer must have paused for a second because it was quiet for a while.

"_There's no one else here, sir." _Another cop entered the room.

"_You certain?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Are you here alone?"_

"_Yes, it's just me."_

"_Very well, sir, you'll be coming with us and we'll sort this out at the station."_

They left the room but Emma didn't dare move until she was certain that they had since long left the apartment. She slumped against the wardrobe wall.

What the hell just happened?

It was another ten minutes before Emma moved to open the wardrobe door and the peer out whilst holding her breath, feeling a bit like the kid that played hide and seek from her adoptive parents all those years ago.

When she was certain there was no one else around, Emma started moving about the relatively small flat, picking things up and inspecting them as she went.

It wasn't particularly homey, not that Neal ever had been one to decorate much, but Emma got the feeling that it had been a while since he had lived there full-time.

She frowned, remembering the outdated stack of letters from earlier.

"What are you up to Neal?"

When she had ventured through the apartment a couple more times, still finding nothing of interest, she decided it was probably time to leave before some neighbor felt like calling the cops again.

It was on her way out, just about to open the door and sneak out, that she spotted the camera. It wasn't the item itself that caught her attention and made her stop in mid-step, but the name tag branded on it. _Henry_.

No.

Emma grabbed the camera and stared at it.

No, no.

_He knew._


End file.
